Who's to say what is 'pretty'
by XxPartly CloudyxX
Summary: Now edited, it can be read now. BellexBeast MAJORLY OOC! This is a fractured fairytale that i did for class. Its about a very quirky Belle, and an even quirkier Beast. This is my first fic... ever. Please read and review, nobody has yet!


Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me. Note the opinions in this story may or may not be my own but in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

Okay this has been officially edited as of 6/3/11. It was horribly bad! I hope you enjoy it!(Now that you can read it.)

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Belle. This little girl <em>hated<em> flowers, and all things labeled 'pretty'. She especially hated roses. She thought they were overrated because everyone likes them, but she wanted them to go extinct! Except the black ones... so rare... and so positively ugly to people... she loved them!

Belle was walking though town, coming home from returning a book to the library, minding her own business when _he_ showed up _again_. His name was Gaston. He was, for lack of better word, insane. She told him this when he asked for her hand in marriage yet again. He had come up to her a huge smirk on his face. He was, ugh she didn't even want to think the word, pretty. She loathed him.

"Ah Belle I see you can have come to your senses and are here to agree to marry my and have my children, strapping young boys of course. We will have dogs! And eat meals caught by me!"

Belle had just stared at him, "Dude... Your insane... I mean certifiably insane. You came up to _me_. Just go away, shoo!"

Belle kept walking home, she was going to take a walk through the forest but had to go home to get her 'equipment'.

When she had all of her things she set out on her way. She went skipping through the forest with her 'equipment', her bag and a bottle of weed killer, killing all flowers.

She found a strange stump, she had sighed and thrown herself down beside it and said, "Ah ugliness! I love it!"

Someone had walked up then, they had said "If you think that is ugly,you should see _me_!" Belle looked up to see the most stunning man she had ever seen, he was so ugly that she was in love! But the problem? He had FLOWERS in his BRAIDED hair.

"What do you have in your hair?" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to make myself prettier! Flowers do that!" he stated in a proud voice.

"Umm.. no they don't," she replied, "flowers are ugly vile things! Here, hold still, I will kill them with my weed killer" she had searched around "where did I put that... Ah ha! Here we go! You might wanna close your eyes!"she said helpfully.

"Noo!" he had screamed. "Well why n-"

she was cut off by him suddenly exclaiming, "OMG! Look at your bag! Is that Gucci I see?"

"No"

"Oh... I could have sworn..."

"NO!"

"Okay, okay... Well anyway if these flowers don't make me pretty, then I'm sure the roses at my castle will do the trick!" he had said, once again proud.

"What color?" I asked suspiciously. 'Please be black, please,' she thought to herself.

"Oh, all colors," he said, "except black of course, I wouldn't let _those_ tacky things into my gardens!"

"Hmm... I will go with you to your castle... to... _help_ you!"

'Yes to help you rid your castle of those infectious roses,' she added in her head. "I'm Belle by the way." "I'm Beast! So named for my ugliness!" he said. She giggled. Belle hopped on Beast's back. "Lets go Beast! Your castle awaits!

When they got to the castle, Belle hopped of the Beast's back, "Wow," she said disgusted, "Your castle is so... pink... it's... it's... so... oh... my... gosh... are you kidding me?"

Belle was appalled! It was bright and colorful and absolutely horrifying!

"Yes, yes, it's beautiful isn't it? Come Belle! Lets go see my roses!"

While walking behind him, Belle had subtly pulled out her black rose seeds she brought everywhere with her. She was going to spray his flowers with her 'equipment', then plant new black roses! Beast would thank her later!

"Yes lets!" she exclaimed.

"Here we are! Aren't the-"

Beast had suddenly broke his sentence off. Belle had pulled out her weed killer with a murderous look on her face.

"Belle.." he screamed, "Belle what are you doing?"

Belle had let out a battle cry and started spraying all the roses.

"BELLE NOO!" Beast yells sobbing, "What was that for? My babies... Now I will never be beautiful, and have friends."

He dropped to his knees crying. Belle. who had been plucking out the now dead roses and replacing them with the seeds turned then and dropped down beside him.

"_I_ think you are stunning beast! You don't have to be beautiful! You just have to be you! Your rare and very hard to come by,and I would love to be your friend!"

Beast looked up, and wiped his eyes, "Really? Y-y-you do?" he smiled, "I would very much like to be your friend!"

Belle smiled at him then, big and wide. She took his hand and pulled him up. "Can you show me around your castle?" she asked sweetly, not letting go of his hand. He then had led the way to the front of the castle smiling.

Days went by and became months, and months to years. Belle and Beast eventually married and had three beautifully ugly children, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Okay! :DDDD My best friend Nessie(no not her real name) helped me write this! I hope you like this! I have to turn it in as a report on monday! XD Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

Love you guys! ^_^ Ta-ta for now!

XxPartly CloudyxX


End file.
